Lost Promises
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: After four years, Rose now has a daughter and is left with a pressing issue. She has to finish a promise she made to the man she loves. Dimitri is gone but is it forever? THIS IS NOT A DIMITRI LEFT FOR TASHA STORY!
1. My trip

**Alright so this idea has been playing around in my head for a while. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. **

"Rose…" She started out but I had already cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say, Alberta."

"I think it's time. They have waited this long. You can't keep putting this off. They have a right to know. " she said giving me a stern look. I looked up at her and I knew she was telling the truth. I stayed silent so she continued. "When you came to me and told me you would do it, I knew there was something there. I knew that you felt an obligation to do it and that is why I agreed. Now is when you need to do it or I will do it myself."

"I will do it. I need to do it, besides I have some unfinished business that needs to be dealt with," I said getting up ready to leave her office. "Rose?" I turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" "Please be safe," she replied as I walked out her door. As I walked across the quad, I tried to think of what I was going to tell Lissa. I knocked on her door lightly before walking in.

"Liss?" I called just as I saw her walking out of her bedroom. She put a finger to her lips shushing me as she closed the bedroom door. I took a seat at her kitchen table and she took the seat across from me.

"What's up, Rose?" She asked. I could feel that she was worried through the bond but I need to put that aside.

"It's time," I told her. She looked at me puzzled for a moment but then understanding overtook her features and her face fell.

"Why now?" she practically cried. I put my hand over hers as a source of comfort. "Liss, it's been almost four years. They need to know, and I need closure." She looked up at me and I knew she understood what I meant. "I need to do this," I told her. She sat there in silence just thinking how this would all work out.

"I'm going to miss you," She said getting up to give me a hug. I hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too." As we stood there hugging, I knew she was trying to hold back tears. I hated to be away from her but I knew that if I didn't do this, I would never be able to forgive myself.

After a few minutes I let go of her and wandered over to her bedroom. As I opened the door and walked in to sit on the bed, I knew that Lissa had followed me.

"Is she going with you?" Lissa asked as I pushed a stray piece of my daughter's hair behind her ear. "I don't have much of a choice. I don't know how long I will be there for and I can't stand the idea of not seeing her for a long period of time."

I sat there for a while watching my little girl sleep. She was so precious to me and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I decided to let her sleep as I went to our apartment to pack our things for the trip. I decided to pack the majority of her cloths considering I wasn't sure of our trips length. After I finished her suitcase, I moved to go pack mine. As I was throwing my cloths in my suitcase I saw a picture that made me freeze. I pulled it off my nightstand and looked at it for a few minutes as I sat on my bed with tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't know how I am going to do this but I will. I vowed as I placed the picture in my suitcase and wiped the tears from my eyes.

After I finished our packing, I rolled our suitcase over to Lissa's and went to go wake up my little angel.

"Elena, sweetie it's time to wake up," I whispered to her slightly shaking her shoulders. She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her little hands. "Mommy?" she asked with sleep in her voice. "Yes, its mommy but it's time to go," I said as I went to pick her up into my arms. "Where are we going," She asked as she cuddled her head into the crook of my neck.

"We are going to visit some friends of daddy," I replied. After we said goodbye to everyone we cared about, we left to go board our plane. "Sweetie, why don't you try to sleep? It's going to be a long plane ride there," I suggested while rubbing her back. She yawned while I pulled her close to me. As she began to drift off to sleep, I began to think of what I was to do next.

As I racked my head looking for words to describe what happened, I thought of how hard this was going to be for me. I looked down at the angel in my lap. She was so much like him. It was partially because of her that I was doing this. Another part was because I promised him, and this was a promise I was never going to break.

**Alright so I know that this was kind of a short ere chapter but it's just a briefing. It will get more intense in the next chapter. Well don't forget to review. **


	2. The Time Has Come

I woke up to a throbbing headache. God I hate planes. Even after years of experience the spirits still got to me, only not as bad as before. I pulled out my carry on and took a few pain killers to try to relieve the pain. After a quick look at my phone I realized I had only slept for a few hours. My little angel was still asleep beside me cuddled up with her stuffed bunny. I don't know why but she never sleeps without it. It was a gift from Adrian when she was born and ever since she has never let it go.

As I watched her, I stroked her hair. It was just like her dad's only hers had curls. Everything she does reminds me of him and that is what makes everything so much harder.

I decided it was time to review my plans considering we would be landing in a little while. I pulled out my laptop and opened up to the documents I needed. At the airport I would have a rental car waiting for Elena and myself. I reviewed my plan of action and practically memorized it. I could not mess up or give up no matter what.

…..

After we landed, I carried a sleepy Elena to the baggage claim area where I retrieved our bags. As I was walking out of the airport I went looking for my car. It wasn't that hard to find especially considering that a gut decked out in gold was leaning against it.

"Kizm…" He said as I approached.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him skeptically. He looked at me with a disapproving look and gestured to Elena. "I went to go visit you and got told by Lissa that you had set off to a trip to Russia."

"I have an errand to run and I'm kind of in a hurry," I said signaling him to hurry it up.

"I'm not going to ask the importance but don't you think this is too much for her," he replied patting Elena's hair.

"I was not going to abandon her. She is my daughter."

"And you are mine. It's dangerous here and I don't want either of you getting hurt," he said with sympathy. "Don't get all emotional on me, old man. It's not your thing. We will both be fine. I am one of the best guardians in the world."

"So was he," he said. The minute he looked at my face I knew he regretted saying that. Even though it was a true statement, it still hurt. "I'm sorry..." he tried to say but I cut him off. "Look its fine. I'm a big girl I can handle the truth. I really need to go." I said while handing Elena to him while I put our bags in the trunk of my car.

He kissed Elena's cheek and handed her back to me.

"I put in a car seat knowing that you would need one and as I said. Be safe, Kizm," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. As I was strapping Elena into the car seat, she started to wake up. "Mommy, where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Russia, Sweetie," I replied getting into the driver's seat. As I drove, Elena hummed along to the music or told me about her dreams on the plane.

"I'm getting hungry," She complained after two hours in the car. I was actually quite surprised that she hadn't asked earlier. We pulled into this restaurant and as I was unbuckling her I gave her a stern look. "You remember the rules, right?" I asked her. "Yes, behave and be nice," she replied looking up at me for approval.

"Right," I said giving her a smile while taking her hand, leading her into the restaurant. As we sat down a waiter came over and gave us menus. He gave Elena one that she could color which was nice. As she drew, I looked at the menu. I had tried learning Russian but I was not that good. I could say a few things but trying to read this menu was hopeless. I decided to flag the waiter over and test my luck.

The waiter came over and said something to me in Russian that sounded like a 'what do you need?'

"Would you happen to speak English?" I asked crossing my fingers that he did. He smiled at me. "You're lucky. Most people here don't," he replied. I exhaled in relief.

"Can you help me with this?" I asked pointing toward the menu. He looked at me for a minute.

"Are either of you allergic to anything?" I shook my head. He nodded. "How about I ask the cook to make something I think you two will like?" he said with a smile. I thought about it for a minute. "Sure. Why not? I wouldn't understand anything on the menu anyways," I replied. He took my menu and went to go give the cook our order.

"What do you think mommy?" Elena asked as she held up her drawing. It was a drawing of blue people with a green dog and they had red hair. I smiled. "It's beautiful." She smiled up at me and went back to drawing. "How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked. This was a lot for her to take in.

"I Miss Lissa and Chrissie," she said with a little frown. "I know. I'm sorry. It will get better once we get to our hotel."

"When will that be?" she looked at me with sad eyes. "Only another hour or so. I promise." She sat there coloring. I know it has to be hard on here to leave everyone she loves but I just couldn't leave her. I feel so bad that she's not happy. I took out my phone and dialed Lissa's number. Lissa picked up on the second ring.

"Rose? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about Elena? How is she?" "Lissa!" "Sorry," she replied.

"It's okay. We are fine. She is just a little sad about you and Christian not being here."

"Can I talk to her?" she asked "Sure. Elena, someone wants to talk to you." She put down her crayons and reached for the phone I was handing her.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. Lissa said something, and then Elena's face lit up. "Lisse?" she asked. Lissa replied and then Elena went on telling Lissa everything she has seen and about how cool the plane was. I soon saw the waiter coming toward us with two plates.

"Lena, our food's here. Tell Lissa goodbye," I said. She said her goodbyes and handed me the phone.

"Lissa, we have to go. I'll call you when I get a chance."

"Rose, I'm sorry you have to do this. I know how hard this must be. Please take care of yourself and Elena and come home soon." She sounded like she was going to cry. "I will Lissa. Thanks. I love you," "Love you too," she said as I hung up.

"Here you go," the waiter said placing a plate in front of each of us. The things on it looked almost like pancakes and had some kind of bread and berries on the side. It looked pretty good.

"What is this?" I asked as I cut up the pancake things.

"It's called Blini. They are the Russian equivalent to American pancakes. Then there are Juniper berries and black bread." "It looks good. Thanks," I said giving him a smile. "No problem. I'll be right back," he said leaving again. When he came back, he had a cup of coffee for me and apple juice for Elena.

"Apple Juice!" she just about screamed as she took it from his hand. He just laughed as he put my coffee on the table. I was smiling as I watched her freak out because of apple juice.

"She's very cute. You and your husband must be very happy," he said, while looking at her.

"I'm not married," I said giving him a quizzical look. Why would he think I'm married?

"Boyfriend?" he asked curiously. I thought for a minute. I really don't know how to answer that one. "Not really. It's complicated." He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"Just out of curiosity, if you are American, why are you in Russia of all places?" I was about to answer when Elena did. "We came to see daddy's friends," she replied sipping her apple juice. He knelt down to her level. "Where's your daddy? Shouldn't he be here with you?" She shook her head. "I don't know where daddy is. Mommy just tells me stories." The waiter looked a little confused.

"You've never met your dad?" he asked. Elena shook her head and went back to eating. "It's complicated," I told him. He nodded and realized he was being flagged down to another table. As he left, I could only think of the ideas he was coming up with of why Elena has never met her dad. I can bet they aren't very good.

After we paid the bill, we got back into the car and went on our way. The waiter had given me his number in case I need help. On the paper it said his name was Elijah. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and continued the drive to our destination. For the hour it took, Elena just played with her bunny or looked out the window for pretty things. As I was approaching our destination I pulled the address out of my pocket.

Eventually I pulled up to this little white house. This seemed to be the right place. It looked homey and a nice place to live. As I parked the car on the street I turned to look at Elena in the back seat.

"Now sweetie you need to listen. These friends of daddy that we are going to meet, they don't know that he's your daddy or that you even know of him. We need to keep that a secret between us, Okay?" I asked giving her a stern look.

"But why mommy?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. "It's complicated. Please do this for me?" I asked.

"Okay," she said sadly. I felt bad but this was not a situation I could deal with right now. I helped get Elena out of her car seat and made sure we both looked presentable. We walked up to the door, me holding Elena's hand. I rang the doorbell and knocked twice. After a minute a woman in her forties opened the door. She looked at me quizzically.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Belikov."

**Alright guys. I really hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and if I get a lot I will update sooner within a few days, maybe even one. I have already started the next chapter so please review!**


	3. Awaited Explainations

_Previously: I helped get Elena out of her car seat and made sure we both looked presentable. We walked up to the door, me holding Elena's hand. I rang the doorbell and knocked twice. After a minute a woman in her forties opened the door. She looked at me quizzically. _

"_Hello, you must be Mrs. Belikov." _

She stared at me for a moment before answering. "I am. And you are who?" she asked.

"I think this will go better if we talk about this inside," I replied. She thought about it for a minute and then moved aside to allow us in. Mrs. Belikov shut the door behind us and led us to a small sitting room. She gestured for Elena and me to take a seat on a couch while she sat across the room on another couch.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked politely. "No we are fine," I responded. We sat in silence for a few minutes so I could gather my thoughts.

"Mrs. Belikov…" I began. "You can call me Olena," she cut me off. She gave me a smile urging me on.

"Olena, My name is Rose Hathaway and this is my daughter, Elena."

"She is very beautiful," she said looking at Elena admirably.

"Thank you. Anyways, I am not sure if you have heard of me or not. A few years ago I was a student at St. Vladimir's in Montana. Your son, Dimitri, was my mentor," as soon as I said that, recognition flashed across her face.

"So you are the Roza my son has talked so proudly about. He always said good things. I use to receive letters every few weeks. I haven't gotten any recently. Is he alright?" she asked a little concerned. Now comes the hard part.

"That's the reason I'm here. A little over three years ago there was an attack on the academy. Strigori broke the wards and we tried to fend them off." From the look on her face, I think she knew what was coming. She looked like me, on the verge of tears. Don't cry, Rose. I told myself. I blinked back tears as I continued.

"During the fight, we lost some people. We decided to try a rescue mission involving your son, myself, and a few other guardians. During the rescue mission, we got the prisoners but near the end Dimitri got caught by surprise. I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything. After when the search group went to collect the fallen, he was gone." Olena was sobbing now and I felt tears slipping from my eyes. Elena got up and gave me a hug while wiping the tears away with her little hand.

"It's okay Mommy," she whispered. I tried to control myself. Once I had controlled my reaction, Elena did something that totally surprised me. She got off the couch we were sitting on and ran over to Olena and hugged her. "Don't cry." I heard her whisper to Olena. They both sat there hugging each other until Olena had stopped crying. Elena came to sit with me again.

"I wish I could have done more for him," I said with a lone tear falling down my cheek. "So you weren't there when they went back with him?" she asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I tried. They made me stay behind because I was hysterical." I recalled sadly. That was the worst day of my life. "I am sorry for taking this long to tell you. I didn't think it was right to tell you over the phone and I need to do this myself. I owe him that and I owe you and your family that. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Roza. It means a lot to me that you came. I understand that you had responsibilities," she said gesturing to Elena. Elena gave a little half smile. I nodded. "Thank you for your understanding, Olena." We sat there in silence. It allowed me to collect myself and allowed Olena to process what she had just heard.

"Are you two hungry?" Olena asked.

"No, we just ate an hour ago. We should get going though. We need to catch up on our sleep." I said as Elena yawned proving my point.

"Where are you staying?" Olena asked curiously. "The motel in town. I can't remember the name." She looked at me in dismay.

"You will not! You are welcome to stay here. I will have it no other way," she replied.

"I couldn't. Besides I have a few things to do so I won't be leaving right away," I said a little worried she would ask what I needed to do.

"You can stay as long as you would like. You and your daughter can stay in Dimitri's room." Wait what? The minute she said Dimitri's room I got a little worried. I don't know why but it was just a feeling about staying in his room that made me feel a little strange. Just as I was about to reply, the front door opened and a women yelled in, "Mom?" "In here," Olena called. A woman a little older than Dimitri would have been walked in with two smaller children following. They all looked and Elena and I like we had five heads. "Karolina, I would like to introduce you to Rose and her daughter, Elena. Rose and Elena, This is my eldest daughter, Karolina and her son, Paul, and her daughter, Zoya." We all said hi and shook hands.

"Rose was Dimitri's student back at the Academy. They are going to be staying here for a little while." Olena added in. "Karolina, why don't you go get your sisters, we need to have a talk." Olena said while she looked like she was about to cry again. She then looked at me and Elena. "Paul, can you show these two to Dimitri's room? They need to sleep before they pass out on the floor."

"Sure thing," he said as he signaled for us to follow him upstairs. He showed us to the door and then left us to go have the family talk. As I opened the door, I looked around and saw it was definitely Dimitri's room. There were picture frames on a dresser and a bookcase filled with books that my guess would be old western books. In the middle of the room was a bed big enough for two. We both took off our shoes and climbed into bed. The pillows smelt slightly of the after shave he use to use. I inhaled deeply trying to absorb the smell I had missed so much.

It wasn't long before Elena had fallen asleep. She was out in a matter of minutes and that left me alone with my thoughts. So Dimitri had mentioned me to his family. That made me smile a little even though this whole visit was very sad. I wish he was here now but I know how impossible that is. I pulled Elena close to me. She was the part of him I could always have. She is our daughter. Mine and Dimitri's. Nothing will ever change that.

**Well I hope that was good **** I know its kinda sad but just wait. Don't forget to review! Lots make me update faster! I feel like not many people want this story to continue. I would really like at least 20 reviews, if I get more I promise to update tomorrow. Please make my day.**


	4. Empty Threats

**IMPORTANT: I need you guys to review out of the hundreds who read this a review saying this story is good is not to much to ask. Until this story has 50+ reviews I wont update so go share it to friends or share on a story you write or something. Sorry **

I awoke the next morning to a light tapping on the door. As I opened my eyes, it took me a minute to process where I was. Then everything came crashing back to me. Russia, The Belikovs, Dimitri's room. I got out of bed and opened the door. Standing in front of me was Paul.

"Mama sent me up here to tell you that breakfast is ready," he said quickly and then ran back downstairs. I looked at an alarm clock on the side table and saw that it was a little past eight. God I hate being up early.

I was about to get dressed but then I realized that our bags were still in the car. Crap. I went over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. My hair looked a little messy, but it was nothing that I couldn't fix with a pony tail. I went over and woke up Elena. She was a little harder to wake up. Once she was up, I fixed her hair. If we were going to go down in the same clothes as yesterday, we were at least going to look a little presentable.

When we got downstairs, we found Paul and Zoya eating at the table with Karolina. Olena was still cooking some food but it looked like she was just finishing up. When she saw us walk in the kitchen, she gave us a friendly smile.

"Good morning. You can help yourself to anything you would like," she said as she turned her attention back to the food she was making. Both Elena and I sat down and I helped her with getting her food and then did the same for myself. There was a pitcher of apple juice on the table so I pour us both a glass.

After a few minutes, Olena took a seat at the end of the table.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked as she piled food onto her plate. "Very well. Thank you for letting us stay here," I replied.

"There is no need for thanks. Any friend of my son is a friend to the family. Especially with the high praise he gave you," she said with a warm smile. Just as she finished her sentence a girl, maybe a few years younger than me, walked into the kitchen. She looked so much like Dimitri. She walked over and took a seat across from me and then looked up. She said something in Russian and held out her hand.

"Vika, English please. They don't speak Russian," Olena told the girl with a shake of her head.

The girl looked at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Hi my name is Viktoria. You can call me Vika if you want. Either one is fine," she said holding out her hand.

I shook her hand. "My name is Rose."

"I heard. Is that short for something or is it just Rose?" She asked curiously.

"Rosemarie, but I hate being called that. It makes me feel like I'm getting in trouble all the time, hence why I just go by Rose."

"Alright then," she said as she took a bight of her breakfast.

"You're very pretty," Elena said next to me. Vika smiled at her. "Thank you. You are very cute. What's your name?"

"Elena," she said proudly. "Well that is a very pretty name for such a pretty little girl," Vika said. I saw Elena's cheeks turn red. "How old are you?" Elena asked Viktoria.

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"I'm three," she replied while holding up three of her fingers. "I'm four," Zoya added and the two of them started talking.

The table was quiet except for Zoya and Elena talking. After a few moments of silence Viktoria looked up at me.

"She really is cute. She's gonna be a heartbreaker someday if she already isn't."

"Thanks. Trust me, she already is. She has all my guy friends at home beckoning to her every call," I replied with a smirk. She was just like me.

"She must be a daddy's girl," Vika said while passing a glance over to Elena's smiling face.

"No, she's never met her dad before."

"Why?" Vika said in horror.

"Viktoria, don't pry. It is not your business," Olena reprimanded.

"No it's fine," I replied. "It's just very complicated." She let the subject drop. The rest of breakfast went by in silence. Viktoria kept looking at Elena, probably still processing that a three year old has never met her own father.

After breakfast, I went outside and got our suitcases and brought them upstairs so we could change. I decided to dress for comfort in a pair of jeans and a plain black t shirt and then put on my trainers. Elena liked to pick out her own outfits. She decided on a pink dress with silver leggings that Lissa had gotten her a few days before we left. She had me fix her hair so it was down with a sparkly clip in it. I decided to send a picture of her to Lissa to show her the little fashion demon she has created.

We both went downstairs and found Vika in the sitting room. "So what were you planning on doing today?" she asked as she saw us come in.

"I thought we could just go into town and look around." As soon as I said that, she immediately jumped up. "I can come with you. I can show you around and we can go to little shops and I can teach you some Russian. This could be fun," she said excitedly.

"Okay." She squealed with joy and hugged me. I really didn't need to think about her coming that much. She had a good point. I had no clue where to go and I could barely say formal greetings in Russian, never mind a full conversation.

We decided to walk considering it was a nice June day. On the walk to downtown, Viktoria talked aimlessly. She talked about some of her friends, the majority of them guys. I think she named one girl one. She really had this interest in one guy. Elena was walking silently by my side with her stuffed bunny in her hands. I thought it was cute that she carried it around with her.

When we reached downtown, Elena pulled me over to the first shop she saw. I was going to kill Lissa. She kept pointing to shinny things she liked which made Viktoria laugh. I had to keep telling Elena she couldn't have everything. Truth is there really was a lot of cute stuff and I really hated shopping. These little shops actually made me like shopping just a little bit.

"Mommy, look at this," Elena called. She was pointing to a little silver charm bracelet. It was made for a little kid and had a case of charms you could choose from. "Please can I have it?" she asked looking up at me with the saddest eyes ever. I looked at the price. Luckily it was in the few Russian numbers I knew. It wasn't too much.

"Fine, but remember that you got this so I don't want you asking for a lot after this," I replied. Her face lit up as she went to go find a charm she wanted. My god she was turning me into a softie. I'm supposed to be a badass. I should not be able to be taken down by a three year old.

Elena ended up picking a silver charm that was painted a light pink with pink sapphire looking things on it. After she picked out her charm she looked up at me. "Mommy, you should get one too! We can match!" She was so excited; I didn't have the heart to say no. I Allowed he to pick out a charm. It was similar to hers, only blue thank god. I really didn't like the color pink, but she adored it.

After we got the bracelets, Elena went running over to Viktoria.

"Vika! Vika! Look! Me and mommy got matching bracelets," she practically screamed as she showed Viktoria her new bracelet. Viktoria said something to her that made her smile and then she went running off a few feet ahead to look at some stuffed animals. I caught up with Viktoria. She was watching Elena with a smile.

"I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone I know. I don't know who but some of her features look so familiar," she said with a shake of her head.

"I don't know. A lot of people look alike to me," I said with a laugh. It was true. I could swear that half the people I see on a normal basis were related.

"True," she said to my relief. "There's just something about her but whatever. It's probably me just being stupid."

We spent the rest of the day walking around and checking out the rest of the shops. It was a little after nightfall when we decided to head back to the house. It was an adventurous time with Viktoria. Lucky for me she always had something to talk about.

I felt a little edgy walking back to the house after dark. I kept getting this eerie feeling that we were being watched. About ten minutes before we were to reach the house, my suspicions were proven true. I saw something move in my peripheral vision. I pulled Vika close to me so I could whisper inn her ear.

"There is someone out here with us. I want you Elena and run as fast as you can. Get her home and don't worry about me," I whispered lowly. I knelt to Elena and whispered to her; "Go with Viktoria, I will be right there," I said as I pulled my stake from the sheath around my ankle.

I watched as Viktoria picked up Elena and ran. She was fast. Not even five seconds later I had three Strigori surrounding me.

"Look it is the infamous Rose Hathaway," one sneered to the others. He was clearly the leader of this group. He had short brown hair and was maybe five inches taller than me. He was lanky and looked like he was maybe 19 at most. The others two looked like they could be brothers. They both had buzz cuts and looked no older than 18. Maybe 16?

"Infamous? Looks like I'm popular around here," I snickered trying to buy myself some time to come up with a plan.

"One of our masters heard that you had come to Russia," One of the brothers said.

"Masters?" I asked puzzled. "Oh yes, we have strict orders to bring you to him. Maybe we will get a bonus if we bring him that little girl of yours," he said with a sick grin. "Don't you dare," I said as I lunged at the brother closest to me. He was caught off guard, so I staked him easily. I pulled my stake out. As soon as the first brother dropped to the ground, the second went after me.

He lunged for my heart as if he was trying to rip it out. I quickly dodged and he stumbled. The leader then went to land a punch to my face. I side stepped and then landed a kick in his stomach. I then landed a kick to his head making him fall to the ground. The second brother then came at me again. He landed a blow to shoulder that screamed in pain but I shoved the pain aside and tried to focus on the fight. I took the offensive side and charged the second brother. I landed a blow to his face making him falter. His hands went to his face leaving a clear shot to his heart. I plunged my stake into his heart and saw the look of horror cross his face as he crumpled to the ground.

Now it was just me and the leader. He had just recovered and was charging me. I didn't have time to run which left him plowing me to the ground. My whole body screamed in protest to trying to move. He pinned my arms and looked like he was going to bite. I kneed him and then flipped positions holding my stake to his throat.

"No one threatens me or my daughter. Head this as a hint to you and your master. No one will ever harm me or my daughter. Got that? You can go tell your master that Rose Hathaway says to fuck off and if he wants his dirty work done, to do it himself. Now you have three seconds to run or I will come after you and this time you won't be a messenger. You will be dead with you friends. Understand?" I said with such ferocity he was nothing but scared. He nodded and I let his throat go. The minute he was released, he was gone.

I stood up but the minute I did, I wanted to go back down due to the pain from my body. I looked down at the two dead Strigori. I thought for a minute then I pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and waited for the familiar voice to come on.

"Mazur," he answered.

"Old man," I replied.

"Rose, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I sighed, and then flinched.

"I'm fine. I just need a favor." "What do you need?" he asked still a little concerned. "I have two dead Strigori and I need help disposing of them." I replied. God I hope he can help.

"I'll have an alchemist there in a few. Just hang tight." I told him where I was and then hung up. I decided I need to get the bodies out of the street so I pulled them over and hid them under a bush. Ten minutes later a car pulled up in front of me. A girl my age came out and she had a golden lily tattooed on her cheek. She had a bag with her as she walked over to me.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" she asked. She stood a few feet away from me like she was scared of me. I nodded.  
"Where are they?" she asked I pointed over to the bushes and she nodded. She went over and opened her bag and pulled out some kind mixture. She poured it over the dead bodies and they dissolved.

"What is that?" I asked getting up. Ugh my body hurt a lot. "An alchemist secret," she replied. She handed me a card before walking back to her car. "Here's my number. Next time call me," she said and then got in her car and sped off.

I half walked half limped back to the Belikovs. The minute I opened the door I had Elena hugging my legs as she cried. I flinched as she touched my sore spots but dealt with it. I knelt down and hugged her. After a few minutes she settled down and let go.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I will be up in a minute." I said. She listened and went running upstairs. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Viktoria sped over to me.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" She asked. Olena came up behind her.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises and I'm just sore."

"What happened?" They both asked. I told them what happened and they stared at me in horror.

"You took on three by yourself and survived to tell the story? You should have let me help you!" Viktoria said.

"No I could handle it. Besides I needed you to take care of Elena. Thank you for that."

"No problem. My brother must have taught you really good if you could take on three at once. Can you teach me sometime?" Viktoria pleaded.

"Vika, don't pester. Rose why don't you go upstairs and rest. You look like you need it," Olena said. Once I made it upstairs I had never been so happy to see a bed.

**Well there you go. Almost three thousand words. So I should get a ton of reviews considering its 1 am and I have school tomorrow. Please guys. I need you to review. Otherwise my motivation to write is nothing. If you guys don't start reviewing, bad things will happen. Don't make me do them. I want to be at 50 reviews total with this chapter. Make it happen or I won't post Chapter 5. I don't want to do this but its needed. Sorry. So share the story on stories you write, if you do it for mine, I will return the favor. Also I know hundreds of people read this story so a review saying oh this story is good really isn't much to ask. **


	5. My lost thoughts

That night I awoke to sobs. I sat up and turned on the light by the side table. I looked over and saw Elena tossing around with tears streaking down her face. I shook her lightly on her shoulder and her eyes flew open. They were all red and puffy from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. The minute I said those words she started crying again. I pulled her into my lap. I rubbed her back while she cried, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes, he cries eventually faded and that just left her holding onto me.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her.

"I...I... had a nightmare. It was like last night. You didn't come back though," she said and sounded like she was going to cry again.

"I'm never going to leave you. I will always come back to you."

She looked up at me with puffy eyes. "Promise?" she asked holding out her pinky. I intertwined my pinky with hers.

"I promise," I replied. We sat quiet for a moment, me cradling Elena in my arms.

"Why didn't daddy come back?" I tried to think of a good way to explain this. I couldn't just be like 'oh your daddy fought and got taken and is now the bad guy. He doesn't even know you exist and would probably kill us both if we ever met again.' Nope that is so not how you explain to a three year old.

"Your daddy isn't like the way he used to be. He's different now," I replied.

"Will he ever come back?" she asked. The look in her eyes broke my heart. I couldn't just say no and crush her dreams.

"Maybe someday," I replied. She moved off my lap and laid down next to me while hugging her bunny close to her chest.

"Can you tell me a story about daddy?" she asked me. I stroked her hair as I told her about the time Dimitri had come to my rescue in Spokane. I could still remember the way he held me and murmured soothing words in Russian to me. It was only a few minutes until she was asleep.

I loved telling Elena about Dimitri. I want her to know what a good man Dimitri was. One day she will find out the truth and she will need all these good stories to show that her dad wasn't just the bad guy. He was everything but the bad guy. If anything was true, it was that fact.

….

The next morning Elena seemed to be in a better mood than last night. We both woke up around ten so we both took showers before we would get breakfast. The warm water felt nice on my sore body. I haven't had a fight like that in a while. I really need to get into better shape. The shower was a nice place to think. It was peaceful.

After we both got dressed we went downstairs. It looked like everybody was out. I decided since it was daylight that it was safe for me to take Elena into town for breakfast alone. We decided on this little café on a street corner. It was a cute little place that sold some American pastries like muffins and donuts. We both got muffins while I got a coffee and Elena got chocolate milk. We sat at a little table and ate our food. We didn't talk much, partially due to the fact that I kept looking out the window just waiting for some Strigori to show up.

After breakfast, I decided we should just hang around the house for the rest of the day. With the way I was feeling now, I would not be able to take on another three Strigori in a fight. As we approached the house, Elena saw Zoya playing in the backyard with a purple bouncy ball and ran over to go play with her. I smiled and walked in the house. It made me happy to see that she had someone to play with.

"That promise you swore to keep is going to hurt her more than you know." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't know anyone else was in the room. Great guardian skills, Rose. I turned and saw a frail elderly woman sitting at the table.

"What?" I asked looking at her quizzically. She gave me a disapproving look.

"That little girl outside is going to be crushed in you fulfill that promise. Maybe not right away but when she finds out she will be."

"I don't understand," I said. Half serious, half faking. She gave me a stern look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. When you go to hunt down my grandson and kill him to fulfill a promise you both made to each other, you daughter is going to be crushed when she finds out that you killed her own father," this woman said. I looked at her is utter shock.

"How? What?" I asked really confused. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"That little girl looks just like my grandson did at his age. The minute I saw her I knew. Now don't question me or deny my. You and I both know I am right." That I did.

"How did you know?"

"I have a gift. I know a lot of things. Now if you keep asking stupid questions, I will believe my grandson was crazy for wanting to be with an imprudent person." I tried to rack my brain thinking of all the times that Dimitri had mentioned his family to me. Then it came to me.

"You must be Yeva," I said.

"It must be a miracle. You said something right for once." I gave the old woman a dirty look.

"Look I loved you grandson. We made a promise to each other that if either of us got turned, the other person would kill us out of mercy because we both didn't want to be monsters. I am here to fulfill that promise. Just because we have a daughter, it doesn't change my responsibilities to him." I gave her a stern look. She just gave me a smile.

"Good. You have a sense of responsibilities and loyalty. There is just one problem with your little speech," she said getting up. She focused her eyes on me. "You said you loved him, True love never fades," she said as she walked away. I just stood there dumbfound.

I took a seat at the table. Yeva had a good point. If I did succeed in hilling Dimitri, when Elena finds out, she will never forgive me. Then again if I don't kill him, I break a promise to him and let people die for my own selfish reasons. Why couldn't Lissa be here? I sat at the table with my head in my hands just thinking. Either way someone gets hurt.

"Hey, Rose," Vika said as she walked into the room. She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and sat down next to me. I looked up at her.

"Hey." She gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just at war with myself. I'll figure it out," I replied while I leaned back in the chair.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asked me as she fidgeted with her water bottle.

"The shower this morning helped, but my shoulder and back is still a little sore. I should be back to my normal self by tomorrow," I replied while putting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it, trying to alleviate the pain.

Viktoria put down her water bottle and looked up at me.

"Can you teach me some moves tomorrow? Please?" The pleading face she gave me was almost as bad as Elena's. There was no harm in teaching her. I mean it was her brother who taught me plus she would be graduating this year anyways.

"Alright, I will teach you, but all this stuff will be used purely for defense. Nothing more, got it?" I said trying to do my best imitation of Dimitri.

"Understood," she replied with a huge smile.

I got up from my seat and went outside to go check on my daughter. She was outside chasing Zoya around with the purple ball. Zoya was a fast blob of blue. As I watched, I saw that Zoya and Elena were evenly matched. Zoya was a little faster but she kept tripping which allowed Elena to catch up to her.

I decided I would join in and I ran after Elena. The minute she saw me coming, she gave off a high pitched scream and threw the ball at me. I dodged the ball easily and took off after my running daughter. It looked like Viktoria had joined the fun when I saw her running after Zoya.

It only took me a few strides to catch up to Elena. I picked her up by her waist and swung her around before we went tumbling to the round in fits of laughter. I started to tickle Elena as soon as we hit the ground which caused her a fit of giggled.

"Mommmyyyyy," she whined between her giggles which only made me laugh more.

**Well there you go. There is chapter five. I decided to end on a happy note **** Anyways suggestions are always welcome, and thank you all for the reviews. Remember that unless I get 10+ reviews for this chapter, the next chapter will not go up so get reviewing **


	6. The Club

**Alright guys so I decided that if I get 65 reviews for this story, the next chapter will be a Dimitri point of view. I know a lot of you guys have been asking for it so don't forget to review so you can see what Dimitri has been up to. **

"A little harder next time," I told Vika as she went to kick me again. As she kicked me, I could feel the force and stumbled even though I was wearing red padding.

"That one was really good." She gave me a quick smirk and then went at it again, only this time I feel back. She walked over and gave me her hand. I took up her offer as she pulled me off the ground. We were both drenched in sweat from our training, along with the fact that it was close to 85 degrees. The padding I was wearing didn't help either.

We both walked over to the picnic table that was in the back yard and picked up our water bottles. I took a long swig and then poured some over my head to try and cool myself down.

Vika and I had been working on her fighting technique for a little over an hour. We had started a little after three hoping that the sun wouldn't be half as bad as it was that morning, but we had no such luck. I started to take off this god forsaken padding.

I looked over at Vika as I pulled the chest pad over my head. She looked a little worn out from the training but she looked as if she was waiting for more so I obliged.

"How do you feel about sparing?" The minute the words slipped from my mouth, her head shot up with a grin plastered across her face.

"You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well...Yeah. Dimitri and I use to spar a lot," I said with a shrug. She quickly put down her water bottle as we walked back to the center of the yard.

We both walked in a circle waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few minutes, Viktoria lunged at me. I quickly dodged and she stumbled a bit before getting her balance back. She went to go punch me in the shoulder and landed a nice blow there, making it ache a little.

"Nice one," I said as I shrugged off the pain. This time I went after her, landing a kick to her shin and then a punch to her gut. She bent over in pain.

"Yeah mommy!" I heard as I looked over to see where it had come from. It looked like we had gained an audience because sitting on the table was Olena, Karolina, Paul, Zoya, and Elena. I gave them a smile and set my attention back on Viktoria.

Viktoria was up again but it looked like she was still in pain. She took a step closer to m which ended in me swiping her feet out from under her. With my bad luck, when she feel her foot got caught behind mine and pulled me to the ground as well. I reacted quickly rolling backward with me landing back on my feet. I went over and knelt by Vika and as I was about to fake stake her, I was met with a foot to the face.

I fell back and saw Vika getting back to her feet. I blew off the pain that was surging through my body and got back on my feet just as Viktoria came at me again. The problem with Vika was that she was impulsive just like me so I knew what she was going to do before she did it. As she went to land another punch, I side stepped quickly and pinned her hands behind her back while my other hand pretended to stake her.

"I win," I said with a smile. I let her go and she turned to me in amazement.

"You're badass," she said as I heard cheering from the audience.

"Well I learned from the best," I replied as Elena came over to give me a high-five.

"That was so cool! Mommy you were amazing!" she screamed as we both walked over to the picnic table.

"That really was amazing you two," Olena said clapping her hands.

"Thanks," Vika and I said in union.

"How does dinner sound?" Olena asked. We all nodded in agreement.

When we all went back inside, I let Vika take the shower first. After dinner I took a long shower. I let the warm water run over my body. The smell of strawberry shampoo and feel of warm water on my aches relaxed me. I took what was probably the longest shower of my life.

When I got out of the shower, I looked at the clock on the side table and saw it was nearing eight. After I was dressed, I went down stairs to go play with Elena. I couldn't find her in any of the rooms downstairs. Even though it was dark out, I looked outside just to make sure. She wasn't there. When I walked back in the house, I saw Olena in the Kitchen. She looked up at me and her smile faltered a little.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me concerned.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked quickly.

"Viktoria took her upstairs in her room. There's no need to worry," she said with a smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as I made my way back upstairs. I walked over to Viktoria's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she yelled from the opposite side of the door. I opened the door to a purple room cluttered with furniture. There were a few bookshelves on the walls filled with books. Viktoria was over by a white dresser applying makeup. Opposite to where she was standing was a white bed that matched the dresser. I then found my daughter sprawled out against a zebra print comforter with her bunny by her side.

"Hey, Rose," Viktoria said turning to me with a smile. At the mention of my name, Elena sat up excitedly.

"Look what Vika did to my nails," she said as she held up her little hands to me. Her nails were now painted a sparkly purple.

"They are very nice, baby," I said as she threw herself back down on the bed. I sat on the edge. I looked over at Viktoria and noticed that she was dressed in a black dress that was really short.

"Are you going out?" I asked glancing her over again.

"Yeah, but don't tell my mom. I'm grounded but this guy I like is going to be at this club and I have to go," she said giving me a pleading look.

"Are you even old enough to a club?"

"No, but that's the fun of it. You're around my age so you have to understand." The sad thing was that I did. I remember sneaking out of my dorm a lot to go party in the woods or make out with Jesse Zeklos. That doesn't mean I don't regret it.

"I think I might have to side with your mom," I said uneasily. She turned around to give me a look of disbelief.

"I highly doubt you never snuck out. I mean you had to go meet up with some hot guy. Maybe you even did it with my brother," she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"What? You didn't think her was hot? Everyone here did." She replied turning her attention bake to her makeup.

"He was my teacher."

"So? People do crazy things but whatever," she said as she put the finishing touch on her makeup. I just stared at her in shock as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

After a few minutes, I came to senses and went after her, running down stairs. I didn't see her anywhere. I ran out the door to see a car pulling out the driveway and moving downtown. I walked down to my car and went to grab my keys out of my pocket. Empty. I swore under my breath and then started to walk.

"Mommy!" Elena yelled after me as I saw her walking toward me with her bunny in one hand and my car keys in the other. She ran over to me and I took my keys from her.

"Go back inside; I will be home in a little while."

"No I want to come!" she protested with a stomp of her foot.

"Elena, I said to go back inside," I said with a stern voice.

"But I want to come," she whined. I gave her an exasperated look. I was wasting time.

"Fine, but you listen to me and never leave my side," I said as I quickly put her in her car seat. It was only a short drive to the club. There was only one club in town which made it a little easier.

Once I parked the car and got Elena out I went to enter the club. When I got to the top of the line, the bouncer gave me a disapproving look.

"Miss, I'm sorry but we don't let any kids in the club," he said gesturing toward Elena. I gave him my man-eater smile.

"Can't you make an exception? I'll only be there for a few minutes." I said while batting my eyes at him.

"Alright, just for a few minutes, but if anyone asks, you snuck in," he replied while letting me slip through with Elena by my side.

Once inside, the club was packed. I picked Elena up so she wouldn't get lost. It was such a bad idea to bring her. I pushed through people trying to find Viktoria.

"She's over there," Elena said pointing toward the bar. I shoved my way toward the bar and found Vika there with a guy maybe twice her age hitting on her.

"Get away you creep. She's only seventeen," I said as I pushed him away from her. He gave me the finger but I just ignored him as he walked away.

"What the hell, Rose?" she asked pretty upset at me.

"You shouldn't be here. Now let's go," I said pointing toward the door.

"You're not my mom so you can't make me," she replied angrily.

"I may not be your mom but I am your friend and I'm telling you it's time to go."

We went at it, arguing for a good ten minutes before she caved in.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go. Just give me a minute to say goodbye." I told her I would meet her outside in the car and then made my way to the door.

**Alright guys. Don't forget to review to get a Dimitri's point of view next chapter. You need 65 reviews. I don't even care if you review every other chapter as well as long as it makes it to 65. Thanks for reading! Oh and I just finished reading Indigo Spell, so for those of you who have read it, review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	7. Only Do It Yourself

**Alright guys! Here is what you all have been waiting for. **

DPOV

"Dimitri, come in," Galina said. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked into her room. In the room, there was a large mahogany desk in the center with Galina sitting at it. I sat down in a maroon colored chair across from her.

"It has come to my attention that your previous apprentice, Rosemarie Hathaway, has been spotted in the area," She said while crossing her hands upon her desk.

"That is true," I replied easily.

"Do you plan to take action? You trained her well, Belikov, but if her reputation proves to be true, we cannot have her going around killing our kind, now can we?" she asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Galina, I have already taken action. I have sent three of my best men to go and capture her for me," I replied. She looked at me as if I was lying.

"Belikov, you have done very well for me so far. Do not mess this up just because someone from your formal. Irrelevant life has shown up. We are merciless vampires. I want Rose Hathaway here and taken care of before my own eyes. Do what you must, but this will happen."

"I can assure you that any past feelings toward my apprentice are no longer. I will deal with her the same way I would any other prisoner. She will have information that I will want."

Galina looked me over, as if she was looking for a flaw to prove that I was not all in. To her dismay, she could not find any.

"You are dismissed. Remember what I said, Belikov." I heard those words as I closed the door behind me. The lack of trust with her was unbelievable. I grumbled some profanities under my breath as I returned to my room. I laid down on my bed. I hated that I never slept anymore. It was just about the only thing I missed about my old life.

Even after four years, there were some things you learned to miss such as, sleep, normal food, and the company of people who trusted you and didn't piss you off every three seconds. After four years, Galina still doesn't trust that I will do my job efficiently even though every other task I have done has proven to work flawlessly. Yeah, Rose is well trained and my prodigy, but we are just as good as she is. There is no competition when it comes to whose side will win.

Yesterday, I had heard word from a colleague that he had spotted the infamous Rose Hathaway talking with Abe Mazur at an airport. That was not surprising to me that Rose had found one of the most dangerous people in Russia the minute she got here. What was suspicious was Abe Mazur. His reputation was horrible.

Rose had also made quite a reputation for herself. After I got turned, rumors flew around that she had gone off the rails and was on a Strigori killing. She had gone through most of the west coast tracking down Strigori and killing them. Then after a few months, she vanished. It's been a long time since rumors of Rose had been passed around, which is what made news of her location in Russia surprising to me.

Last night I had sent three of my best men to capture her for me. It was a simple task for three. It has now been a day since I had sent them. They should have been back by now. As I was mulling this over my door swung open revealing my one of my few wing men, Niko. He looked concerned as he walked in. I sat up on my bed and waited as he approached.

"Am I correct if I assume all is well with the task I sent you on yesterday?"

"There was a slight problem," he said nervously.

"Where are the others? I want them here when you speak to me."

"That is part of the problem," he replied.

"What happened?" I said in a deadly voice with my jaw clenched.

"Sir, that girl you sent us after is better than you let on. She had the twins out in a matter of minutes and had me pinned in fewer than five," he said with a shaky voice.

"I told you to be discreet."

"We were. I have no clue how she knew but she did before we even attacked."

"A simple task that is all it was. I sent three of you to gather a single girl and two of you end up dead and the last one comes back to tell me he got taken out. Why did she let you go?"

"She said to tell you that no one threatens her," he said, it looked as if he was holding back on something.

"Did anything else happen?"

"She was with two others before we attacked. Before we could even move, she whispered something to both of them." She had friends? I pondered the thought thinking that it was highly unlikely that she took Lissa with her.

"Do you know who the other people were?"

"Well there was a teenager about her age with her, but there was also a small girl. She seemed very protective of her." This left me as puzzled as before.

"Again I ask. Who were these people?" He looked as if he was in deep thought for a minute and then it was like a light bulb went on inside his head.

"Oh yeah. Well the other teenager I have no clue who she is, but when that girl you sent me after had me pinned, she told me to pass on the message. No one threatens me or my daughter."

I looked at him in shock for a minute and then turned back to face him.

"I deal with it. Your work is done," I said as he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Rose had a daughter?

…..

I had spent all last night on a search for Rose but came up empty handed. There wasn't much I could do if she was in a hotel and was not leaving it, especially at night. I decided that tonight I would just go around looking briefly and then look for my dinner.

I was in a dark corner of a room with lots of loud, drunk people. I had had multiple women and even a man ask if they could buy me a drink. I just waved them off trying to concentrate. If I were Rose, where would I be?

I searched my surroundings again and spotted someone I should never have seen again.

My sister.

She was at the bar drinking some alcoholic drink while multiple guys went up to her and tried to get lucky. After a few minutes I turned away, disgusted with the sight. I got up from the table I was sitting at and went to leave through the back door. As I was turning to leave is when I saw it.

Well no specifically it but her. There was Rose and in her arms, I assumed, was her daughter. She looked three, maybe four. The young girl pointed somewhere and then put and arm around Rose's neck while the other clutched a stuffed animal. I watched Rose for a minute before I left; a plan was already forming in my head. As I left out the back door, I looked around and noticed the majority of the outside was empty. I hid in the shadows of the building.

After fifteen minutes, I heard the back door open and looked over as she approached. Just as she was about to bypass me, I revealed myself from the shadows stepping right in front of her.

"Hello, Roza,"

**Okay guys so I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Ideas are welcome as always **


	8. Taken

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of Indigo Spell. **

_Previously: I told her I would meet her outside in the car and then made my way to the door._

As I made my way to the parking lot, I felt Elena nuzzle her face into my neck. I could tell she was getting tired. As I moved toward the car, a dark figure moved in front of me. I was about to apologize for almost hitting him but then I heard his voice.

"Hello, Roza," he said. I would know his voice from anywhere. As I looked up at him, one single word slipped out.

"Dimitri," I said as I looked at the face of my former lover.

His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out

…..

I woke up to a painful throbbing in my head. I put my hand on my head and felt a small bump starting to appear. I sat up and looked around. Where the hell was I? In front of me was a tinted window and in front of the window was a table with three metal chairs. The chairs looked as if they belonged in a doctor's office. The walls in the room were a dark green shade.

As I looked around me, the events of last night came crashing back to me. Dimitri had found me before I found him. Then I remembered that Elena was with me last night. I looked around for her in panic and was relieved to see her lying next to me asleep on the bed.

I decided it would be a good idea to leave her sleeping while I looked around. I got off the bed and walked to a door that was on my right. I tried the door knob but as I guessed, it was locked. Next to the door was a little electric panel that looked like you would slide a card through it. There was a little light on the side that was glowing red. I decided this door was a lost hope and move to the one that was on the left side of the room.

This door didn't have a lock and as I opened it, it revealed a bathroom. In the bathroom there was a mirror above a little sink. I took a quick look at myself in it and saw that I looked terrible. My hair was a tangled mess. On the sink there were little bottles of what looked like shampoo and a brush. There was also a toilet and a shower.

I walked back out into the room. There was a dresser in the far left corner of the room. I went over and pulled out the draws revealing a row of white towels. The next draw held large t-shirts that would look like a short dress on me. In the next were clothes that looked my size with sweatpants and a few shirts.

The last two draws were empty. I went and looked out the tinted window to see the sun rising. Outside I could only see grass and a few little spaces that looked like gardens. It looked as if we were on the second floor of a building. The drop from the window was probably a good twenty feet. Even if I did survive the drop, I would probably end up with a broken leg along with many other broken bones. Not to mention I had Elena to worry about too.

I wandered back to the bed where Elena was still sleeping I laid back down with her and felt myself drift off into a sound sleep.

The next time I awoke, it was to someone shaking my shoulder. I turned over to see Elena by me.

"Mommy, where are we?" she asked, scared. I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know, but I will get us out of here," I said while smoothing her hair out softly.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel okay," she replied.

"Does anything hurt? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing hurts and I just remembering looking for Vika," she answered. I sighed in relief. At least she doesn't remember anything bad. I sat there holding her for a long while. I kissed her head and looked around.

Everything looked the same as before. Everything except the window. The window was now darker than before, making it easy for me to assume that it was now night time. I felt Elena wiggle out of my arms and crawl over to where her stuffed bunny was.

The minute Elena got to her bunny I heard voices on the other side of the door, and then the door opened, revealing none other than Dimitri Belikov.

He walked in casually, letting the door close quickly behind him.

"Hello, Rose," he said giving me a slight smile. It was a shock seeing him again after all this time. The last time I saw him, I was completely in love with him and we had finally decided to try and make it work.

Now here we were four years later. Now I have Elena and he's here with both of us locked in a room.

"Dimitri," I replied in a monotone voice. I couldn't let my voice give away just how much it hurt to see him again.

"It's been quite a long time, Roza. You have made quite a reputation for yourself."

"Do not call me Roza. You lost that right when you left," I said. He flashed me a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still as feisty as ever."

"Oh trust me, a lot changed when you left," I said. His eyes left my face and turned toward Elena.

"I can see. Looks like it didn't take you to long to get over me." I didn't answer him. I just stayed quiet. He went over to Elena's side of the bed and knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Now who are you?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she said perfectly calm. He looked at me quickly and turned back to her with a shake of his head.

"I'm not a stranger. Your mom and I use to be really good friends."

"Then how come I've never met you before?" she asked. She was a smart little kid. He just laughed.

"I left," he said simply," you never did answer what your name was."

"Elena," she said softly, pulling her bunny closer to her. He gave a curt nod of the head and stood up.

"So what do you want?" I asked. He gave me a look like it was a stupid question.

"You of course." He said as he walked out the door, leaving me with a look of utter confusion.

**Well there you go **** don't forget to review for the next chapter 10+ reviews. **


End file.
